Gregor and the Prophecy of Choices
by P5YCHO7
Summary: Gregor is sure his parents are going to make him move to Virginia with them, but he doesn't want to. It has been two weeks since he has been back from the Underland and Gregor is forced to make difficult choices...
1. Prologue

Gregor and the Prophecy of Choices

Matt Peters

Prologue

Gregor had been trapped in his house for two weeks now, waiting for a decision to be made by the rest of his family. He had said he didn't care about going to Virginia, or staying in New York, but he really did. It had only been two weeks and he was already missing his friends in the Underland too much. Maybe it was the fact that he would probably never see them again.

Gregor had been in the Underland for most of the past year, fulfilling the prophecies that Bartholomew of Sandwich had written for the Underland people. Gregor had wanted to go back to the Underland, but his parents strictly forbade him from leaving the house. Part of Gregor wanted to move to Virginia and live a normal life, but most of him did not. He couldn't live the life of a normal teenager anymore. Not after what he had been through in the Underland.

He took part in a series of wars in the Underland, and he had met amazing people who were now his friends. When he fought in battle, a strange sensation took him over that made him an extremely deadly fighter. In the Underland people called this being a rager. Gregor had only met one other rager in the Underland, and that was a rat named Ripred.

Ripred was a very stingy rat, but a good friend, and he had taken to Gregor's little sister, Lizzie. Lizzie had come down after Gregor to tell him that they needed him back home, and then everyone realized that she may be able to break the Code of Claw. The Code of Claw was a code used by the rats to transfer important information from spy to spy until it eventually reached their leader, the Bane.

The Bane was a huge, white rat, who was named Pearlpelt by his mother, and he was killed by Gregor in the final war. Gregor was sure that he would never get a chance to go back down to the Underland, or at least not until he was older, and did no longer abide by his parents' rules. But he was determined to go back to the Underland.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gregor's family sat down in the living room and just stared at each other for the longest time. After about seven minutes of staring, Lizzie finally spoke up.

"I don't want to leave." Lizzie had gone down to the Underland, and she would never forget the vivid images, or her friend, Ripred. Personally, Gregor hated the rat, but also liked him for drumming echolocation so far into his head.

Gregor spoke up now, "Neither do I." Right when he said this, his parents stared at him and Lizzie with open eyes. It was Gregor's mom's plan to move to Virginia, and she wanted to go badly. They probably would have gone earlier, but Gregor's dad and grandma were too sick to travel until now.

Maybe if Boots were older, she would have agreed with them, but it didn't really matter to Boots anyway. She would forget all of this, as she was only three. Boots had almost died in the Underland more than once. She had been abducted by giant cockroaches, kidnapped by rats and almost drowned. She had also been in Regalia when it was under siege.

Gregor wasn't sure what he would do if his parents said no, but he couldn't ever live the same way that he had before he had fallen into the Underland. Every night, he had bad dreams of falling and dying, or his friends from the Underland needed his help and would die without it. They were only dreams, but they still had an effect on him. He was also absolutely sure that Lizzie would never forget anything that she had witnessed. More so, he couldn't ever go out in public with shorts or no shirt on. He had so many scars all over him. One more problem, all he knew how to do was kill.

He was a rager. There was nothing he could do about it. He was sure it was going to get worse, because he would not have counseling from Ripred anymore. Ripred had said that it comes in time, and Ripred had been a rager for so long, he could probably teach Gregor how to control his senses. He had slammed echolocation into his thick head, why couldn't he teach him to control the rager sensation? Gregor would have to finish school at some point, and he was sure kids would pick on him wondering why he had been gone so long.

What had Ripred said? "Watch yourself. That rager thing isn't going to magically disappear. It's part of you. There won't be anyone you can't take. And you've killed enough that you don't have to think twice to do it." That last part kind of scared Gregor. He didn't count how many rats or ants he had killed. Most people don't think much of killing ants, but Gregor did. Two lives were lost in the battle against the ants or cutters in the Underland.

Hamnet and Frill had died. He didn't know how long ago that was. That was his third prophecy. He had blown through five of them. Well, only four were true prophecies, and one was just a children's nursery rhyme that had matched the situation perfectly.

His mom looked at his dad and said to Gregor, "We'll talk about it."

He knew what that meant. That meant they were probably moving to Virginia. Gregor didn't want to move to Virginia. He didn't like the idea of living on a farm; he liked the city. He also liked the Underland. In fact, he loved it. He had spent so much time down in the Underland it was unreal.

When Gregor went to bed that night, he couldn't sleep. He couldn't move to Virginia. He loved New York, and he loved the Underland even more. He looked at his clock. It said one-twenty-five. He heard a noise outside of his room and quietly got up to see what it was. When he came out of his room, he caught Lizzie in the living room trying to find batteries for a flashlight. Gregor slowly got batteries from a drawer and walked over to Lizzie.

"Looking for these?" He whispered.

She must have been very concentrated on finding the batteries because she jumped a foot and started to go into a panic attack. After Gregor had calmed her, she spoke.

"Don't tell mom!" He could hear the panic in hear voice.

"I won't. I'm going with you." Apparently she wanted to go back to the Underland more than he did, because she actually had the courage to sneak out. He doubted that was true, he wanted to go so badly, but he wanted confirmation that they were really going to go to Virginia, but Lizzie didn't need that much to know they were going to move.

Lizzie said that she planned to go into the Underland through the laundry room vent, but Gregor knew that the currents would not be up at this time. Gregor went back to his room, grabbed his wallet, and a pair of shoes. He checked his wallet. It had twenty dollars in it. That would be enough to get them to central park.

He went outside to a more crowded street to flag down a taxi. The taxi driver didn't question their destination and why they wanted to go there so late, and Gregor was glad he didn't. When they got to central park, Gregor checked to see if anyone was watching them. Once he was absolutely sure that no one was, he shoved the rock open and closed it behind Lizzie.

Lizzie turned on a flashlight right when Gregor slid the rock closed and he made her turn it off. In his last trip to the Underland, he had finally learned to use echolocation, and had been practicing it ever since. All he had to do was breath and he would get a vivid picture of the area around him.

Gregor reached out his hand and grabbed Lizzie's, noticing that she was breathing heavily. As they walked around the corner, Gregor could sense a figure in front of them. He waited for a second and noticed a second figure. They were probably a good fifteen feet away, and one was a human, one a bat. He heard a weeping noise from the figures and started walking closer.

He was sure the bat knew he was there, and had already told the human, but he didn't care, he knew who they were.

Suddenly, he heard the bat whisper in the human's ear, "Luxa!" and Gregor smiled.

Aurora let Luxa get up and run to Gregor. Gregor wondered why Luxa had come up with no light, but that didn't bother Gregor. He thought that he would never see her again. She ran up and hugged him so tight it hurt his chest. His chest was injured by the Bane in the last war that Gregor had fought in. For a few minutes, Gregor and Luxa lost all feeling of their surroundings.

"Why do you have no light?" Gregor asked Luxa.

"Ripred forced me to learn echolocation." She answered in short sobs.

"He knocked it into you too?" Gregor could feel her start to relax.

"Yes, this is where I come every night to practice it. I thought you were moving to Virginia and I would never see you again. I came here to have a quiet place to practice and to see if you would return."

"I wouldn't have come back if I didn't catch Lizzie trying to sneak out. She was planning on going through the other entrance, but the currents weren't up, so we came this way."

"It is good that you chose this way. Come, let us fly to Regalia."


End file.
